


Dave and Karkat at the Mall

by itsrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timeline(s) (Homestuck), M/M, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrose/pseuds/itsrose
Summary: Dave and Karkat are at the mall this time.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Dave and Karkat at the Mall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsdave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdave/gifts).



DAVE: im dave  
KARKAT: HELLO. I'M KARKAT.  
DAVE: and were......................  
`**BOTH: AT THE MAaAaAaLlLlLlLLLll!!!!**`

**Author's Note:**

> They bought mittens.


End file.
